


Lost Glove

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: scarvesnhats, Ficlet, Gen, Marauders' Era, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pranks wait for no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and cross-posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/scarvesnhats/profile)[**scarvesnhats**](http://community.livejournal.com/scarvesnhats/). Prompts: October 14th (lost woollen glove)

"Merlin's balls, Moony, get a fucking move on!" Sirius stood at the door, eyes bright, chest heaving and cheeks flushed as if running. "Snivellus won't be at the Astronomy Tower much longer and James can't wait anymore, it's bloody cold out and he wants to do this now before he freezes his bollocks off!"

Remus, already fastening his coat and striding to the door, reached into his coat pockets but pulled out only one nibbled green woollen glove. "Damn it, where's my other glove?" Remus patted his pockets. "It was here just this afternoon--"

"Dunno, maybe it fell out somewhere. Come on!"

"Yeah right, you prolly stole it more like, just to torture me," Remus mumbled under his breath. Aloud he said, "I can't go outside with just one sodding glove, Padfoot, my fingers will fucking freeze."

"Says the man whose said gloves are missing the fingers. Here, take mine." Sirius took off one of his very expensive, fur-lined suede gloves and proffered it to Remus with a gallant flourish.

Remus raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I can't wear this, it doesn't match--"

"You're such a girl, Moony. Like any of us would care. Now just take it, will you? Quit being a nancy. We'll be late hexing Snivellus."

"What about your hands?" Remus asked, resigned, pulling Sirius' glove over his fingers.

Sirius shoved them deep into the pockets of his black leather jacket. "They'll be fine. Let's go!" Both boys tore out of the fifth year dormitory.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Twenty years later, after Sirius fell through the Veil, Remus found his missing green woollen glove-- wrapped up in Sirius' suede one and bunched into the crumbling jacket stuffed at the back of his closet.


End file.
